Une impulsion
by JessSwann
Summary: Will est mort , enchainé au HV et Liz est retournée à Port Royal pour attendre son retour... elle y mène une vie morne mais va retrouver l'amour ...


**_Alors voici une fic que j'ai écrite pour un concours Barbobeth... les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à disney ... Lisez et laissez un p'tit comm ça fait toujours plaisir !_**

**Une impulsion**

_Port Royal_

Par une belle journée printanière Hector Barbossa mit pied à terre avec réticences sur le port de la ville Jamaïquaine. Ignorant superbement le percepteur des taxes , il se mit en route, contrarié d'être obligé de s'adresser, voir de quémander auprès de celle qu'il venait visiter mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait atteindre son objectif. Il arriva rapidement devant la maison somptueuse qu'elle occupait et siffla doucement entre ses dents, son regard exercé évaluant par habitude la fortune que devait posséder celle qui vivait là. Aristocrate et reine des pirates… voilà qui était inhabituel et foncièrement incompatible songea-t-il en souriant férocement au valet en livrée qui venait de lui ouvrir . Poussant un cri d'horreur, ce dernier referma la porte sur lui, avant de se mettre à hurler, ameutant à coup sur toute la maisonnée.

Hector leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération devant la stupidité de ces domestiques et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, la faisant sortir de ses gonds. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il entra dans la demeure appréciant d'un regard l'escalier de marbre sur lequel s'avançait Elizabeth toute de soie vert pomme vêtue, sa robe retombant gracieusement autour d'elle et ses cheveux soigneusement bouclés en anglaises

Hector eut un sourire appréciateur et croqua dans une pomme de la même couleur que la robe de la jeune femme avant de prendre la parole, la bouche pleine

- Madame Turner. La salua-t-il avant de plonger dans une révérence moqueuse

Elizabeth ne répondit pas tout de suite, jetant un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule tandis qu'une moue contrariée assombrissait son visage.

- Il n'aurait pas été plus simple de frapper ?

- Je l'ai fait mais je crois que vos domestiques m'ont jugé indigne de fouler vos tapis milady. Alors je me suis permis d'entrer par mes propres moyens…

Elizabeth poussa un soupir agacé et lui fit signe de la suivre, l'entraînant vers son salon de réception dans lequel elle le fit entrer, refermant les portes que eux

- Que voulez vous ?

- Oh … pas de « vous m'avez manqué » ou de « je suis heureuse de vous voir Hector », je suis déçu …

- Je suppose que vous voulez boire quelque chose …

- Proposé si gracieusement .. Je ne peux qu'accepter. Se moqua Barbossa

Elizabeth sonna alors un coup bref et le valet qui avait tant hurlé à son arrivée fit son apparition. Avec un sourire radieux, Barbossa se cala dans le fauteuil tandis que son singe crachait avec hargne sur le domestique. Elizabeth ordonna d'un ton sec

- Ramenez à boire pour mon invité Sherman puis laissez nous

- Oui Madame .. Madame est elle sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui Sherman . Déclara Elizabeth d'un sec

- Elle en est certaine. Se moqua Barbossa . Vous pouvez disposer

Avec une grimace apeurée, Sherman sortit sans se le faire répéter deux fois tandis qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers Barbossa

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici !

Hector grimaça et fit tourner son verre dans sa main d'un air détaché

- Le vieux Teague est mort

Une ombre chagrinée passa sur le visage d'Elizabeth

- Jack sait il ?

- Peut être .. Sûrement… Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu, il évite apparemment cette partie du monde

Elizabeth rougit légèrement avant de se mordre les lèvres et de reprendre

- Est-ce cela la raison de votre présence ?

Hector la dévisagea longuement sans répondre, examinant les traits tirés du visage, la poudre qu'elle avait disposé avec art sous les yeux, dissimulant les cernes des nuits sans sommeil. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la bouche qu'aucun sourire n'égayait plus depuis longtemps et Hector sentit une brève vague de pitié l'envahir en songeant qu'elle avait été une jeune fille pleine de grâce et d'entrain

- Ça fait combien de temps Madame Turner ?

- Cinq ans. Répondit elle avec une raideur qui énerva le pirate

- Et en cinq ans vous voilà redevenue une parfaite petite aristocrate se complaisant dans les soieries et le luxe. Murmura Hector. J'imagine aisément que cette existence paraisse plus douce que celle d'un pirate Votre Majesté. La provoqua Hector

Elizabeth le fixa, les yeux étincelants de rage

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix Barbossa ! Une fois Will …. Disparu comme mon père il m'a fallu ..

- Revenir ici pour toucher le magot ? Suggéra Hector avec malice

Elizabeth plissa les yeux, maîtrisant sa colère avec peine

- Oh vous !! Ça n'a rien à voir ! J'étais obligée de revenir

- Oh … vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ?

Elizabeth hésita un long moment, se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance avant de rendre les armes

- Teague et moi avons jugé qu'il serait plus utile aux pirates que je revienne ici et que je me fonde parmi nos ennemis…

- Intéressant.. Vous êtes donc une sorte d'espionne, trahissant ceux avec qui vous disputez parties de cartes et soirées de danse …

- Exactement . Confirma Elizabeth

- C'est très retors .. Même moi je n'y aurais pas pensé . La complimenta Barbossa. De plus je suis certain que vous n'éprouvez pas le moindre remord de tricher ainsi … Je commence à croire que Sparrow a eu raison de voter pour vous ..

- Trop d'honneur .. Marmonna Elizabeth

- Et pourquoi continuez vous à épouser la cause des pirates alors que vous pourriez vous en laver les mains comme tout vos chers amis ?

- Je suis Roi de Brethen Court. Lâcha Elizabeth comme si ce simple fait expliquait tout

- Mmmmm c'est périlleux pour vous de rester ainsi parmi eux .. S'ils apprenaient qui vous êtes

- Il me pendraient .. Croyez vous que je ne le sache pas ? Mais … je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière … Murmura Elizabeth

Avant qu'Hector ne trouve quoi répondre, Sherman, très raide , les interrompit

- Lord Dotter est ici, il demande que vous lui fassiez la grâce de le recevoir

Elizabeth eut l'air troublée un instant et d'un geste vif empoigna le bras d'Hector, le traînant vers un réduit attenant à la pièce

- Entrez ici vite !

- Ma chère Madame Turner je trouve qu'au contact de ces gens vos manières sont devenues déplorables et ..

- Lord Dotter est le remplaçant de Beckett. Coupa Elizabeth. Et je peux vous assurer que comparé à lui, son prédécesseur nous adorait .. Alors si vous ne voulez pas vous balancer au bout d'une corde ce soir fermez la !

- A vos ordres ma gracieuse Majesté. Sourit Hector en baisant le bout de ses doigts avant de rejoindre sa cachette

Hector prit une position confortable et se mit en devoir d'écouter la longue, très longue déclaration du Lord. Il ricana en entendant les allusions peu subtiles du prétendant et la pureté qu'il tachait de mettre dans ses intentions alors qu'il était clair qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : mettre Elizabeth dans son lit . Hector s'étrangla de rire en entendant la froideur d'Elizabeth et la manière subtile dont la jeune femme parvint à éconduire son prétendant. Finalement à bout d'arguments, ce dernier finit par prendre congé, sa voix renseignant Hector sur son mécontentement. Il attendit quelques instants puis sortit de son réduit et regarda Elizabeth, qui, rouge de confusion se servait un verre.

- Miss Swann ? Auriez vous égaré le souvenir de ce cher William au cours de votre irrésistible ascension vers le grand monde ? Rien d'étonnant que celui-ci vous poursuive de ses assiduités…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule… C'est juste qu'il était plus facile de revenir dans le monde en tant qu'héritière orpheline du Gouverneur qu'en tant que femme d'un forgeron disparu en mer et recherché pour piraterie.

- Aussi avez-vous sacrifié sans regrets le nom de Turner à vos plans .. Je comprends de plus en plus le choix de Jack . Se moqua Hector. De plus … une belle femme comme vous doit avoir de nombreux prétendants.. Murmura-t-il en venant se placer derrière elle, respirant ses cheveux

- En effet . Rétorqua d'un ton sec Elizabeth. D'où l'autre avantage d'être encore Miss Swann aux yeux du monde …

- Oh .. Vraiment .. Personne durant ces cinq longues années … Murmura Hector à son oreille. J'aimerais savoir .. Jusqu'où êtes vous allée pour récolter des informations utiles ?

Elizabeth frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du pirate sur sa nuque, la gorge brusquement sèche

- Aussi loin qu'il le fallait. Répondit elle d'un ton cassant. A présent..

Hector sourit, il avait perçu son trouble et comptait bien en tirer parti, il reprit donc sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase

- Pas très loin je pense … La piqua-t-il curieux de voir jusqu'où allait sa frustration . Cinq ans … c'est très long.. N'est-ce pas _Madame _Turner ?

Elizabeth eut un petit soupir dédaigneux puis s'écarta de lui

- Bon cessez ce petit jeu. Dites moi plutôt ce que vous attendez de moi puis repartez d'où vous venez

Barbossa prit l'air faussement chagriné et reprit sa place en face d'elle

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que je veux vous demander quelque chose ?

Cette fois Elizabeth sourit légèrement

- Hector…Je vous en prie, je sais bien que vous ne seriez pas venu en personne m'annoncer la mort de Teague si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Alors dites moi ce que vous voulez

Barbossa soupira et se tourna vers elle

- Même si ça me déplait … En tant que Roi des Pirates il vous revient de désigner le remplaçant du vieux Teague. J'aimerais être celui-ci

Cette fois Elizabeth éclata de rire

- Vous ?? N'est-ce pas vous qui disiez que le Code est tout au plus un guide ? Et à présent vous voudriez en être le garant ? C'est une plaisanterie !

Hector la regarda, l'air sérieux

- Elizabeth.. Je suis fatigué de la vie en mer, j'ai visité les quatre coins du monde et plus encore, j'ai pillé, tué et ravagé tout ce qui en valait la peine. A présent j'aimerais goûter un repos bien mérité en devenant le Gardien des valeurs de la piraterie. Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur que moi pour ce rôle et vous le savez

Elizabeth maîtrisa un nouveau rire et reprit son sérieux

- Et pourquoi cela je vous prie ?

- Déjà parce que je suis le seul parmi cette bande d'ignares à le connaître et à le respecter

- Quand ça vous arrange …

- Et vous me connaissez bien.. Vous m'avez même choisi pour vous marier ..même si cette union semble vous être sortie de l'esprit _Miss Swann_

Elizabeth rougit, mal à l'aise et éluda le problème

- Et que dois je faire ?

Barbossa eut un petit sourire victorieux, sentant que son argument avait fait mouche

- Venir avec moi à Brethen Court. Votre présence est obligatoire, vous devez apposer votre sceau sur le Code

Elizabeth soupira pour la forme, son cœur se remettant à battre à l'idée d'avoir une bonne raison pour retrouver la mer et le roulis des vagues sous ses pieds tandis qu'Hector la regardait en silence

- Je pense que je pourrais faire cela… Après tout c'est mon rôle ..

- Tout à fait Votre Majesté. S'inclina Barbossa d'un air faussement soumis

Elizabeth se pencha pour sonner et Sherman fit son entrée avec diligence

- Sherman faites préparer mes malles, je pars pour un mois ou deux

- Trois plutôt . Glissa Barbossa

- Trois mois donc .. C'est-ce que vous direz à mes visiteurs

- Bien Madame .. Murmura Sherman en coulant un regard vers Barbossa qui lui fit une grimace effrayante

Elizabeth quand à elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser de tout cela.. Avec l'arrivée d'Hector elle avait l'impression de revivre un peu, d'échapper enfin à la monotonie de cette vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu fuir . Elle regarda le vieux pirate et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une délicieuse chaleur l'envahissant…

_Un mois plus tard…_

Elizabeth entra dans la cabine, son tricorne vissé sur la tête, son chemisier moulant ses formes fines et observa un moment la haute silhouette de Barbossa penchée sur les cartes. Les dernières semaines lui avaient donné l'occasion de mieux connaître le pirate qu'elle appréciait un peu plus chaque jour. Hector étant très cultivé ils avaient des nombreuses conversations qui la changeaient agréablement de celles dépourvues de réflexion de ceux qu'elle côtoyait quotidiennement

Le pirate se leva à son entrée, la chemise largement ouverte laissant apparaître son torse noueux à la peau tannée par les années passées en mer. Un instant Elizabeth se demanda ce que ça lui ferait de le sentir sous ses doigts, de sentir un cœur battant contre sa peau avant de détourner le regard en rougissant légèrement

- Un problème Madame Turner ? Lui demanda Barbossa à qui son trouble n'avait pas échappé

- Non… Je voulais juste savoir dans combien de temps nous serions à destination

- Oh et bien avant je projetais une petite escale à Tortuga

- Tortuga ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Madame Turner.. Tout le monde ne peut pas mener une vie aussi chaste et exemplaire que vous … Se moqua Hector

Elizabeth sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle

- Vous voulez dire que vous souhaitez vous arrêter afin d'aller coucher avec une catin !

- Tsss Madame Turner en voilà de bien vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche. Non.. Je projette d'aller conter fleurette à certaine jeune personne résidant à Tortuga et qui acceptera sans doute bien volontiers de me soulager d'une gêne persistante contre une modique somme

- Ça revient exactement au même ! S'exclama Elizabeth que l'idée révulsait

- Oui mais c'est dit avec plus d'élégance. La railla Barbossa. Laissez moi vous dire que votre vocabulaire manque de distinction

Elizabeth le fixa, plus en colère que jamais mais aussi inquiète de ce qu'elle ressentait. L'idée de Barbossa au lit avec une fille lui était tout bonnement insupportable

- Et si je vous ordonnais de ne pas le faire ?

- Ordonner ? Votre Grâce vous êtes peut être reine des Pirates mais ça ne fait pas de vous le Capitaine de ce navire. Par conséquent je suis désolé de vous dire que n'accéderais pas à votre requête. Sourit Barbossa amusé par la réaction d'Elizabeth. En d'autres termes ça veut dire non.. Précisa-t-il

Elizabeth sentit un grand froid s'emparer d'elle, elle avait envie de crier, de pleurer même et la violence de ses sentiments lui fit peur

- Mais .. Vous ne pouvez pas .. Différer ? Insista-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir

Barbossa laissa son regard glisser le long du corps moulé dans les vêtements masculins qui dévoilaient les formes et respira le parfum entêtant de la jeune femme qui le mettait au supplice depuis des semaines mais qu'il savait ne surtout pas devoir toucher s'il voulait obtenir sa place de Gardien. Il regarda celle qui détenait son avenir entre ses petites mains fines et adoucies par la vie d'aristocrate et répondit avec colère

- Non Madame Turner je ne le peux pas ! Et à moins que vous ne vous portiez volontaire pour me soulager, je ferais ce que j'ai prévu !

Elizabeth le regarda un instant, faisant un pas vers lui avant de se raviser et de tourner les talons, se réfugiant sur le pont sous l'air médusé de Barbossa

- Tss les femelles ! Dit simplement ce dernier à son singe avec une grimace d'incompréhension

_Tortuga … quelques jours plus tard_

Hector aida la femme dont il ignorait même le nom à monter sur le navire et la guida sans tarder à sa cabine, excité à l'idée de la nuit qu'ils allaient passer. La fille avait bu et elle rit lorsqu'elle retomba lourdement sur le lit, déséquilibrée par un brusque roulis.

Dans sa cabine, Elizabeth ferma les yeux entendant la prostituée puis les premiers râles de Barbossa. Elle avait mal au cœur comme elle avait pu avoir mal en voyant Will parler à d'autres femmes.. Will… Elle réalisa soudain que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à son époux d'une journée.. Elizabeth tenta de se concentrer sur lui, cherchant à retrouver les traits du visage aimé sans succès … A la place c'était le visage buriné de Barbossa qu'elle voyait, sa courtoisie un peu moqueuse, le son de sa voix lorsqu'il lui expliquait la navigation d'un ton paternaliste. Pour lui elle était Madame Turner … rien de plus et cette idée lui pesait . D'où elle se trouvait elle entendit soudain la fille glousser et n'y tint plus… Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte Elizabeth se rua dans la cabine du Capitaine qu'elle ouvrit à la volée

Hector était allongé à demi nu tandis que sur lui, la prostituée embrassait le torse offert en riant . Elizabeth prit son arme d'une main tremblante

- Sors d'ici . Ordonna-t-elle à la fille

Cette dernière impressionnée par l'arme que tenait l'inconnue se leva avec promptitude remettant à la hâte le haut de la robe qu'Hector avait commencé à délacer.

- Désolée chéri mais .. Ça .. N'est pas prévu au programme . Déclara-t-elle d'une voix terrorisée avant de courir vers la porte sans demander son reste, brusquement dégrisée.

Elizabeth la laissa filer, ne réagissant même pas lorsque la fille la frôla. Elle était sous le choc, ne comprenant pas cette violence, cette rage qui l'avait envahie en la voyant passer ses mains sur le corps de Barbossa. Ce dernier, vert de rage , s'approcha d'elle et lui arracha son pistolet des mains

- Vous êtes allée trop loin Madame Turner !! De quel droit intervenez vous dans mes relations ?

Elizabeth rougit .. Il avait raison.. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'agir comme elle l'avait fait..

- Je … Bafouilla-t-elle

- Vous rien du tout ! Je vous avais prévenue ! Vous avez peut être fait le choix ridiculement sentimental de rester chaste et fidèle à cet imbécile que vous avez épousé mais moi j'ai déjà passé dix longues années à ne pouvoir ressentir la douceur d'une femme sous mes mains et je n'ai pas l'intention de me priver de ce plaisir durant le voyage pour vous être agréable ! Maintenant retournez dans votre cabine et restez y ou je ferais mettre aux fers , reine des pirates ou non ! Et estimez vous heureuse d'être une femme sans quoi je vous aurais déjà abattue … Je me demande d'ailleurs si ça ne serait pas préférable. Fulmina-t-il

Elizabeth le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine le regarda ramasser sa chemise d'un geste rageur, prêt à ressortir

- Vous n'allez pas repartir … Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton angoissé qui lui fit peur

Cette fois Barbossa se tourna vers elle et s'efforça de maîtriser sa colère, évitant de regarder le corps recouvert d'une ample chemise de nuit dont la transparence du tissu laissait voir les formes jeunes

- Elizabeth… Je vous l'ai dit … je n'ai pas l'intention de finir cette nuit seul.

Elizabeth ferma un instant les yeux. Si elle le laissait partir elle le perdrait … Et cette idée lui faisait plus mal que le reste.

- Finissez la avec moi. S'entendit elle dire

Dans l'embrasure de la porte la porte Barbossa s'immobilisa brutalement à ces mots

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Elizabeth prit une brusque inspiration et le regard rivé au pirate elle s'approcha de lui sans pouvoir s'ordonner de reculer. Elle était allée trop loin et ce désir qui bouillonnait en elle depuis trop longtemps réclamait sa part, elle voulait cet homme qui lui avait appris tant de choses, l'avait enlevée, menacée, mariée avant de revenir l'arracher à la grisaille de sa vie. Elle posa une main tremblante sur son torse offert, savourant enfin la sensation de la peau ferme et sèche sous sa paume

- Finissez la avec moi. Répéta-t-elle simplement

Elizabeth crut rêver lorsqu'il la souleva légèrement de terre, la portant sur le grand lit défait après avoir claqué la porte d'un coup de botte

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Votre Majesté. Ironisa Barbossa profitant sans scrupules de sa bonne fortune .

Elizabeth, les mains tremblantes, le sang échauffé par le désir souleva elle-même sa fine chemise, la faisant passer au dessus de sa tête tandis que des mains impatientes glissaient sur ses cuisses, les écartant sans hésitation. Elizabeth retint un instant sa respiration tandis que les doigts de Barbossa la fouillait avant de venir empoigner ses seins menus.

- Deux jolies petites pommes. Souffla le pirate avec gourmandise avant de mordiller un des tétons offerts , exacerbant le désir d'Elizabeth

Avec un soupir impatient, la jeune femme défit la ceinture du pirate, faisant tomber ses pantalons à ses chevilles et Barbossa sourit de sa hâte. D'une main ferme il la repoussa, la forçant à s'allonger dans les draps qui portaient encore l'odeur forte du parfum de la prostituée qu'il avait payée avant de la faire sienne d'un coup, le visage vers le ciel pendant qu'il savourait sa douce humidité. Les doigts d'Elizabeth se crispèrent sur le drap tandis que les râles de plaisir de Barbossa résonnèrent dans la pièce, poussant plus profondément en elle à chaque coups de reins jusqu'à la délivrance qui les laissa tout deux hors d'haleine.

Barbossa s'écarta rapidement d'elle, ramassant le pantalon qui gisait sur le sol

- Rhabillez vous à présent Madame Turner. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton railleur tandis qu'Elizabeth, mortifiée se levait sans un mot.

_Trois semaines plus tard, Brethen Court_

Assise devant le fameux Code des Pirates, Elizabeth notifiait d'une écriture élégante la nomination du Capitaine Barbossa comme Gardien du Code. Elle avait le cœur serré en le faisant, sachant qu'elle signait aussi la fin de leur voyage et son prochain retour dans son existence morne de Reine en exil. Les dernières semaines de leur voyage étaient passées plus vite qu'une seule de ses journées à Port Royal et les nuits ressemblaient à un rêve de bonheur inaccessible. Son corps portait encore l'empreinte des doigts de son amant qui l'avait prise chaque nuit sans faille depuis qu'elle s'était offerte à lui à Tortuga. Leurs étreintes la laissaient pantelante et frustrée de gestes tendres et de mots d'amour jamais échangés pourtant pas une fois elle n'avait songé à le repousser, le laissant prendre tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, son âme, son cœur et son corps sans jamais rien donner en retour.

Barbossa sourit avec satisfaction en la voyant apposer le cachet du Roi des Pirates sur le livre et observa longuement le visage qu'il connaissait pourtant à présent parfaitement.

- Dites moi Madame Turner comptez vous retourner à Port Royal marchander vos sourires ?

Elizabeth baissa les yeux tristement

- C'est-ce que Teague et moi avions convenu…

- Je ne suis pas Teague et je préférerais que vous restiez ici . A mes côtés. Je pense que la Reine des Pirates doit se trouver où est le Code.

Elizabeth ravala sa fierté et hocha la tête

- Pour le Code alors ..

Hector sourit et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur liaison il caressa doucement la main de la jeune femme

- Pas seulement ..

Elizabeth croisa son regard, n'osant y croire tandis qu'il la dévisageait intensément

- Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons qui vous ont fait me tenir chaud à Tortuga… Une impulsion dirons nous

Elizabeth sourit en découvrant la lueur complice qui brillait dans les yeux de Barbossa Doucement elle referma sa main sur la sienne, heureuse de le sentir l'étreindre à son tour comme dans un aveu muet et répondit simplement

- Oui .. C'était exactement cela .. Une impulsion


End file.
